Juego de niños
by Simi Black
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot navideño... Naruto castigado, recibe un pequeño regalo muy singular Adv: mal resumen ...T T lo siento


**Declaracion: **Naruto no es mio, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**JUEGO DE NIÑOS.**

-No molestes Dobe… no tengo la culpa de que te hayas portado mal y que tus padres decidieran no darte nada.-

-Préstamelo Sasuke-teme… no voy a romperlo.-Menciono entre ruegos el rubio.

-He dicho que no, todo lo que tu tocas lo destruyes.-

-Anda Sasuke, es solo una muñeca, préstamela quiero verla.-

-Por última vez… ¡No es una muñeca! ¡Es un Figura de acción! ¡Un ninja!- Menciono molesto el pelinegro.

-Sasuke…-Rogo por última vez el rubio.

-He dicho ¡No!... eso es para que pienses mejor antes de ponerle bigotes a los retratos de Tsunade-sama, tal vez la próxima Navidad recibas algo-Declaro firmemente un pequeño ojinegro de cinco años.

-Eres mal amigo…-Menciono el pequeño oji-azul mientras se retiraba.

No entendía porque todos se habían molestado porque él había arreglardo las fotos de la directora del colegio, al fin y al cabo se veían mejor así, pero su padre se había molestado tanto por su travesura que había casi jurado que no recibiría nada para esta navidad. Y para que sintiera mas "peso de sus actos" sus padre habían organizado una cena e invitado a todos sus amigos, con estos su hijos y los regalos que todos ellos recibían. Una muestra de esto había sido Sasuke, quien a pesar de ser su amigo se había negado rotundamente a enseñarle su regalo de navidad… aquella fea muñeca o como él lo llamaba su "Figura de acción".

* * *

Ella no comprendía que hacían en ese lugar, ya era de noche y sus pequeños ojitos blancos se cerraban, tenía tanto sueño que a pesar de querer saber que contenía su regalo de navidad, sabía que no podría estar más tiempo despierta.

Solo pudo bostezar una vez más…

-La pequeña Hinata es tan… ¡kawaiiiii!- menciono una bella mujer pelirroja-Pero mira… tiene sueño, ¿Hikari por que no acuestas a tu pequeña en la habitación de Naruto?-

-Gracias Kushina, Pero si Naruto-kun quiere acostarse… no podrá porque Hina estará en su cama, yo creo que es mejor ir a casa yo…-

-Nada de eso mujer, ojala pudiera esperar que Naruto quisiera ir a la cama temprano o tan solo tomara una corta siesta, mi niño tiene tanta energía… y es tan, pero tan hiperactivo y travieso… no, él no irá a dormir, créeme yo sé porque te lo digo.-

-Está bien, le pondré su pijama a Hina y la acostaré en la recamara de Naruto-kun, gracias amiga.- Menciono con gratitud y elegancia la Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hikari observaba a su pequeña de cuatro años dormir con tranquilidad, era tranquila y tierna que todos se entusiasmaban con ella a su alrededor, por ejemplo Haruno-san le había obsequiado una pequeña pijama a su hija, lo cual había sido una suerte ya que Hinata se había cansado a la mitad de la fiesta, de lo cual no estaba muy segura era de la forma de la pijama… tenía una forma extraña, su hija parecía un pequeño conejo blanco con ella; bueno al menos era mejor que la de la hija de ella… de color rosa chillón, bueno al menos la pequeña Sakura se veía feliz con ella.

Tratando de no despertar a su hija le dio un beso en la frente, la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La fiesta estaba muy aburrida para él y ver a los otros niños jugar con sus obsequios no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Hola Naruto! Ven aquí y saluda a tu abuelo como se merece.-Si esa sería su gran oportunidad.

-¡Ero-ojiisan!-Grito el rubio con emoción lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado.

-¡Namikaze Naruto! Más respeto con tus mayores-Grito entre apenado y molesto el padre del rubio.

-Déjalo Minato, lo que pasa es que esta emocionado por ver a su abuelo ¿Verdad Naruto?-

-¡Si-ttebayo!-De pronto los ojos de aquel pequeño brillaron con lagrimas contenidas, mientras gimoteaba suavemente- M-Mi oto-chan… no me dio n-nada… snff… yo castigado… pero Sasuke… él… él-Decía en los brazos de su abuelo mientras lloraba fuertemente.

-Minato, tan solo es un niño-

-Le pintó bigotes a todos los retratos de Tsunade.- Replico Minato.

-Eso no es nada.-dijo el mayor-Vamos Naruto, en tu cuarto deje tu obsequio, ve por el-el pequeño rubio bajo de sus brazos y subió con gran velocidad hacia su habitación, mientras su padre miraba de mala manera al recién llegado.

-Lo estas malcriando.-

-Vamos Minato, no pongas esa cara y avisa a todos que el Gran Jiraya ya llego.-

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación la abrió rápidamente y encendió las luces. Busco por todas partes su obsequio pero no lo vio en ninguna parte, solo deseaba que fuera mejor que el de Sasuke para que este tuviera que tragarse sus palabras, de repente sus azules ojos se quedaron clavados sobre su cama al ver que algo se movía sobre ella.

¡Su regalo! Por fin lo había encontrado

Velozmente retiro la manta que lo cubría y una O de sorpresa salió de su boca.

¿Una muñeca con forma de conejo?

Que nadie sabía que él no era una niña, así no podría mostrársela a Sasuke… seguro se burlaría de él, si eso era lo más seguro.

-aaaammm…-¡Su muñeca había bostezado y ahora se rascaba los ojos! ¡Muy real! Eso si era mejor que la muñeca de Sasuke.

_Figura de acción…_ resonó en su cabeza.

Si, si, lo que fuera, pero ahí estaba y lo estaba mirando… se sonrojaba, un punto más para ser juguete mejor que el de Sasuke, definitivamente su abuelo era el mejor, de ahora en adelante no lo llamaría pervertido, él aun no sabía que significaba pero su madre se lo decía todo el tiempo y a su abuelo le molestaba cuando él se lo decía, pero ahora… ahora no se lo volvería a decir. "El gran Jiraya-sama" como el mismo solía llamarse era el mejor.

-¿Donde está m-mi m-mama?- Hablaba, su muñeca era la mejor.

-No sé, eres mi regalo y ahora te quedaras conmigo.-

-Oto-sama s-se m-molesto o-otra v-vez conmigo… ¿Verdad?- Dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡No llores! Te vez más linda sin llorar-Dijo el rubio desesperado al ver a su "muñeca" llorar- mejor juguemos a algo ¿Si?-

-E-Etto… si.-

Ambos pasaron el tiempo jugando en la habitación del rubio puesto que este temía perder a su muñeca o que se estropeara con algo y con ello darle la razón a Sasuke.

_Eso sí que no…_

* * *

Hiashi subió las escaleras buscando el cuarto donde su esposa había dejado su pequeña; camino por un sin número de cuartos antes de encontrar el indicado.

-Es el próximo a la derecha, Hiashi… ¿Por qué no avisas cuando te pierdes ehh?- Preguntó un hombre de forma burlona.

-No seas tonto Minato, no estoy perdido, solo que hace mucho tiempo no venia.-

-Sigue, ya te alcanzo.-

El hombre siguió pero unas risas escandalosas llamaron su atención, sin duda una de ellas era de su pequeña, al llegar a la puerta donde se escuchaba las risas la abrió y pudo ver a una sonrojada y feliz Hinata corriendo alrededor de la habitación con un pequeño rubio que sin duda seria el hijo de su amigo.

-Hinata es hora de irnos a casa.- La noticia sin duda no fue muy bien recibida por ambos.

-¡NO! ¡Váyase! ¡Ella es mía!-Gritaba el pequeño rubio furioso, mientras a jalones y golpes sacaba el padre de Hinata de su habitación. -¡ES MI MUÑECA!-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras de pie afuera de la habitación, ese mocoso era un malcriado… ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo?

-Pasa algo Hiashi… te vez pálido-Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento… ¿Cómo no iba a estar pálido después de que un crio no le permitió llevarse a su hija?

-Tu hijo me saco y no deja que me lleve a Hinata; por favor te pido que te hagas cargo de tu hijo y me permitas sacar a mi hija de ese cuarto- Ordeno el hombre con molestia

-No es para tanto Hiashi de seguro estas exagerando- Afirmo Minato sin prestarle mayor atención a las palabras del rubio-Naruto, hijo ábreme la puerta.-

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver un pequeño rubio que se veía muy molesto y detrás de este una pequeña que parecía querer quedarse al margen de la situación.

-PAPA SE QUIERE LLEVAR A MI MUÑECA-

-Cálmate hijo, además los hombres no jugamos con muñecas-declaro con aires masculinos el padre del menor.

-Pero Sasuke tiene unas, dice que se llaman Figuras de acción y el abuelo me dio esta, es una conejita ¿Verdad que esta linda-ttebayo?-

-Si Naruto es linda-ante una mirada reprobatoria del padre de la niña decidió enfocarse en la situación- ¿Cómo que tu abuelo te la dio? Es la hija de Hiashi y debe irse con él-

-NO, TU ESTAS DE SU LADO, ELLA NO SE VA ES MIA ¿POR QUÉ NADIE LO ENTIENDE-TTEBAYO?- afirmo volviendo a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Los gritos del menor llamaron la atención de las madres de los niños quienes al darse cuenta de la situación sonrieron ante la ingenuidad de sus hijos.

-Naruto, amor ábreme, mama está aquí.-Al sentir la voz de su madre el pequeño abrió un poco la puerta y halo a su madre para después volver a cerrar la puerta dejando a todos atónitos por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué paso amor? Cuéntale a mama.- la mujer se agacho para quedar a la altura de menor mientras veía como entrelazaba firmemente su mano con la de Hinata.

-Mama, se la quiere llevar y ella es mía, mi muñeca de conejita… ella no se puede ir, ese hombre es malo y…snff-Las lagrimas del menor enternecieron a su madre.

-Mi vida Hina-chan no es una muñeca, es una niña como Sakura-chan.-

-Nooo, ella no es una niña… las niñas suelen golpearme y gritan mucho, esta no lo hace, es el regalo del abuelo.- Dijo el niño abriendo en gran manera sus ojos azules.

-Si amor es una niña, y tus regalos están en tu armario incluyendo el de tu abuelo; Hina verdad que eres una niña- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña a lo que esta solo pudo asentir.

-JAJAJAJ yo ya lo sabía-ttebayo.-dijo un sonrojado Naruto mientras abría la puerta a los demás.-Lo siento señor- Dijo al padre de la niña.

-Es hora de irnos bebe, despídete de tu amiguito.- Menciono la madre de Hinata a esta.

-A-Adios N-Naruto-kun-Dijo la pequeña mientras daba un besito en la mejilla del niño y trataba de soltarse de su agarre para ir con su madre.

-Hina-chan promete que volverás y jugaras de nuevo conmigo-Dijo Naruto aun con las manos de Hinata entre las suyas- Podemos jugar al papa y la mama, el abuelo dice que para eso son las niñas… aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso; ¡podemos encargar un bebe si lo quieres!- Ante su declaración ambos padres se tensaron.

-¡Bebe!-grito alterado Hiashi al ver los "alcances" del niño

-Si no grite, papa dice que se piden por internet… algo así como iBay.. eBay… ¡algo así, podemos pedir uno!-Dijo Naruto con inocencia.

-¡Minato!-Exclamo el padre de la niña.

-Naruto hijo creo que es mejor si juegan a cosas diferentes.- _No volveré a dejar a naruto solo con Jiraya _pensaba el padre del niño con una gota en su nuca.

Los Hyuugas tomaron a la niña de la mano e intentaron salir de la habitación pero de nuevo el pequeño naruto llamo su atención.

-Chao Conejita.- y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios- No importa la próxima vez jugaremos al papa y la mama-

-Hmp… que precoz.-Gruño Hiashi al ver que ese niño osaba a tocar a su hija frente a sus ojos.

De repente la pelirroja susurro algo a los oídos del rubio menor haciendo que el rubio menor sonriera y el mayor perdiera el color del rostro.

-¡ADIOS SUEGRO!- el niño no entendió mucho esas palabras, pero si su madre decía eso… el también lo haría sobre todo después de prometerle que si le decía eso al papa de la niña podría volver a jugar con su pequeña conejita.

* * *

Un pequeño one-shot de regalo para todos, espero que les guste ^^

¡Feliz navidad para todos!

**¿Un review para la autora de navidad?**


End file.
